The Big Red Machin... or Monster?
by A Girl With A Mission
Summary: Kane is in love with the new wrestler, Katty, but she doesn't like him.... at all. Will he be able to show her that he isn't a Big Red Retard? Or, will he just show her that he really is a monster, one that you shouldn't mess with?
1. Katty Found Out

Summary: Kane is in love with the new wrestler, Katty, but she doesn't like him.... at all. Will he be able to show her that he isn't a Big Red Retard? Or, will he just show her that he really is a monster, one that you shouldn't mess with? (Kane does something drastic, very, in this story.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Chris Jericho, Kane, Vince McMahon, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Lita, Sara, or Undertaker. I own all of the other characters, though.  
  
Characters: Katty (Katrina) Livek, Chris Jericho, Kane, Vince McMahon, Torrie Wilson, Trish Stratus, Lita, Sara, Undertaker, Jake Livek (Katty's Dad), Kim Livek (Katty's Mom), Toni Livek (Katty's sister).  
  
I am going to use the character names instead of the real ones, cause I feel like it at the moment. And I used my first name because I can't think of any others at the time. And I don't know how to do chapters yet. Tell me how. I'm only 12, but give me a chance and read my story. Ya might like it.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
She pulled up in her 76' Mustang, and walked to the coke machines, which were near the entrance of Madison Square Garden. A brand new pay-per-view would be held there tonight. INcomplete. This was where she would be debuting, during a match between Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson. Soon, the would be debuting the new Women Tag Team Titles, and Katty and Torrie would be the dominating women's tag team. Everyone knew Katty would have a very successful career in the WWF. She was in great shape, had long, brown hair with red tips, and green eyes. Although, her green eyes wouldn't be shown. She would have to wear contacts with cat eyes. It made her character that much cooler. She walked to Torrie's dressing room, and layed her stuff down. "Torrie?" she asked. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'm right here. Doing my make-up." Torrie replied, walking out from the bathroom with her eye shadow in hand. "So, I hear Kane has a little crush on you. But, you need to stay away from him. From what I've heard, he's a little wierd. Tori, his last girlfriend, told me that he used to hit her, and call her disgusting names. It sounded brutal."  
  
Katty stood there, taking in everything Torrie had just said. Kane liked her? Kane might beat her? She didn't like Kane. She did think of him as a Big Red Retard. He never talked, and he didn't seem that intelligent. But, she realized that was rude to say. She cleared all of that out of her mind, and pulled her make-up out of her bag. "So, anyway, how's the match gonna work tonight?" she asked Torrie.  
  
"Well, Trish will basically be kicking my ass. Since she's heel now, people will hate that. The ref will be down, since I'll accidentally clothesline him while trying to hit Trish. Just as Trish is getting ready to win, you'll come down, get on the top rope, and wait untill Trish turns around." Torrie said. Katty looked up, her make-up already done.  
  
"Sounds okay so far. I think I know what else happens. Vince told me. Trish will stand there, horrified. You'll push her over, I'll grab her, throw her off of the top rope, and jump on top of her, then run out of the ring, and you'll get the pin and win the Women's Championship." Katty said. Torrie nodded her head. Katty turned around, opening the door. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go ask Vince how the tag title will be won."  
  
Katty walked out of the room, looking down the hall, looking for Vince's office. Kane stood there, and the coffee machine. She waved as she passed him, and smiled, then went into Vince's office. "Vince, I was wondering, how will Torrie and I win the Tag Championship?" Katty said, sitting down in the leather chair in front of Vince's desk.  
  
"Okay. We're gonna show a GTV tonight, for the first time in a very long time.Actually, we're gonna show two. One is of me talking to some people about the new tag team championships. One will be one of you and Jericho kissing out in the parking lot, the one we taped earlier. Trish will demand a shot at the tag titles later in the night, and her partner will be Lita, turning Lita to a heel. Jericho will help you win. Okay?" Vince told her. Katty nodded her head, and shook Vince's hand. She thanked him and walked out of the room.  
  
Later, Torrie and Trish's match came up. As they discussed, Torrie went for a clothesline, but missed and hit the ref. Trish started to kick the shit out of Torrie. Torrie was laying on er stomach in the ring, and Trish was looking down at her laughing. I ran down to the ring, listening to people cheer. I climbed to the top rope, and waited for Torrie to push Trish over towards me. Before I knew it, the match was over, and Katty was on the ramp clapping for Torrie.  
  
Kane was back in his dressing room, watching the TV. He stared at Katty, trying to get the courage to go up to her and ask her out after she got backstage. But then, a beeping sound came out. Kane didn't know about this, so he watched, wondering what would happen. It was a GTV! He couldn't even remember the last time they had those. But it showed Mr. McMahon in the backstage area, talking to someone on the phone. "Yeah, those new Women's Tag Team Titles might help us be more popular with the women in the federation. I know some I'd like to get a piece of." he said, turning around to see a GTV camera in his face. "Hey, get out of my office, and give me the tape! Get OUT!" Vince yelled to the camera.  
  
Kane watched on, wondering why Katty looked so.... fearful. A few seconds of static came over the titan-tron, and another GTV took place. It show Katty and Chris Jericho out in the parking lot, near a cement wall. Katty was leaning against the wall, and Chris had his arms around her. She was giggling as her whispered something in her ear. Then, to Kane's amazement, and bitter saddness, Katty put her arms around Chris's neck, pulling him in close, then kissing him. Kane couldn't stand this. He threw the TV across the room, and opened the door. He was frustrated. He had to get his hands on Jericho.  
  
On the way to Vince's office, Kane passed Katty. "Hey Kane. How are ya?" Katty asked, with her normal smile on her face. Kane looked down on her, breathing hard. He pointed at her, and Katty had some fear in her eyes.  
  
"You..... are....... a....... slut!" he yelled. They were just outside Chris's dressing room, and of course, Chris had heard what Kane just said. Chris knew this wasn't in the story line. And Katty was his girlfriend in reality, and had been for five years, since before he was even in the federation. He got up and jetted out of the room. One of his arms was around her shoulders, and he pulled her in. She put her arms around his waist and dug her face into his chest. He put his other arm around her, hugging her.  
  
"Now, Kane, I'm your friend. We've been friends for years. Why would you call my girlfriend a slut? Just because you can't get girls doesn't make them sluts. So just leave her alone, okay?" Chris told Kane. Kane walked away, but still stared at them from afar. Chris put his hands on Katty's face. "Are you okay?" he asked her, with worry in his voice. She nodded her head, then put her hand on the back of Chris's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. 


	2. Chris Gets Angry

CHAPTER TWO  
  
It was 3:42 in the morning. Someone was knocking at the door. Chris got up from the warm bed to answer the door. It was Katty. She was standing in the doorway, crying. She had a bruise on her face. "He... Kane... he.... hit me." she said, sounding sad and stunned at the same time. She walked into his hotel room and sat down on his bed. "I don't feel safe anymore. Can I stay with you from now on?" she asked. She looked up at Chris with eyes filled with fear and sadness. He got on his knees, looking up at Katty.  
  
"Of course you can. But, how'd he hit you? Why? There are too many questions." Chris told her. She explained to him how she heard a knock at her door about an hour ago. When she went to answer it, she felt something come across her face. At first, she didn't know who it was. But, when she finally realized what all had happened, she looked up to see Kane standing over her. Then he walked away without saying anything at all. "Oh, God. I can't believe this. I'm gonna talk to Vince about this. But, he'd be asleep right now." Chris said, pondering. "Who cares? He has to know how dangerous Kane is." He grabbed Katty by the hand and walked down to Vince's hotel room. He wasn't there, but his hotel room was trashed. The bed was turned over, mirrors were broken, and the dresser droors were all the way across the room.  
  
They went down to the lobby and went up to the person at the front desk. "Have you seen... Vince!" Katty said as she turned around to see Vince on the couch in the lobby. "Vince, what are you doing down here? We saw your hotel room. Who did that?"  
  
"Kane. He came by my room a little while ago, asking for a match with Chris." he said, pointing over at Chris. "But, I told him it wasn't in the story line, so I couldn't make the match. He went crazy then. Everything was torn up. He's been kicked out of the hotel now, since I reported him to the manager. I was thinking of firing him, but I decided to put him on suspension until something else happens." Vince cupped his hands and put his face down into them. "So, what did you want?" he asked Katty and Chris.  
  
"Sir," Chris said, "Katty is going to be staying in my room from now on." Vince looked up at Chris with a confused look on his face. "Well, see, Katty came to my room a little while ago, crying. Kane came by her room and hit her. He's been harassing er for a little while, and I don't like it."  
  
Vince nodded his head. "Okay, that will be fine. Just watch out for Kane, okay? I don't want anyone to get hurt. It would make me look bad, and it would make the federation look bad." he said. He got up from the couch and walked back into the hallway. Katty and Chris also got up and walked back to Katty's hotel room to get her stuff.  
  
They walked up the stairs and unlocked the door to her room. She went over to her dresser and put all of her stuff into several bags. Chris took some of them for her, as a gentleman should. She was getting ready to leave when she saw a note on the door. She pulled it off and read it.  
  
Please forgive me.  
  
I love you.  
  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
  
just to be close to you.  
  
Please meet me at  
  
the coke machines  
  
right before RAW starts  
  
tonight. Sincerely,  
  
Anonymous.  
  
She knew it was from Kane. There was not doubt about it. Chris pulled the note out from her hands and read it himself. "You're going." he told her. She looked up at him like he was wanting her to get hurt. He looked at her and saw the way she was looking at him. "No! No, no, no, no, no. You're not going alone. I'm going t hide behind the coke machine. I am not going to let you get hurt." he told her.  
  
Later that day, Chris drove Katty to the arena early, so she could meet this "anonymous" guy. They parked a little ways away from the entrance, to make sure noone was around to attack them, since Kane had already done that once. Chris ran up ahead of Katty and hid behind the machines. Katty waited for nearly ten minutes when The Undertaker and his wife, Sara, came up to her. "Hey, Katty, my brother couldn't meet you here, since you got him suspended."  
  
"But, Vince suspended him for trashing his hotel room. I didn't have anything to do with that. Although, Kane might get fired, since he did attack me earlier." Katty told the Undertaker. He stared at her, hatefully.  
  
"Was that a comeback, girl?" he said. He was exactly like Kane, looking down on her, breathing down her neck. She shook her head, looking scared. "Cause, you know, you will show me respect!" he yelled, then walked away. Sara stayed for a second.  
  
"Look," Sara said, " Kane really likes you. He told me to give this to you." Sara handed her a black, velvet box. "Don't let him down. I won't be mad, but Undertaker here, will be." she said, as Undertaker yelled for her. Katty opened the box to find a beautiful diamond ring and a note.  
  
Please dump that loser,  
  
Jericho  
  
And come with me,  
  
since you already know  
  
who I am. Love, Kane.  
  
Chris came out from behind the machines. He looked at the note then looked at Katty. "Are you... gonna?" he asked, looking hurt. She shook her head. She could never do that to Chris. She and Chris had been together for five years, and she loved him.  
  
"No. But, I can't just hurt his feelings like that." Chris nodded, knowing what she meant. She had been a nice person ever since he met her, and he knew she couldn't hurt someone like that. "Look, I'll let him take me to dinner or something, and then I'll just tell him I only want to be friends with him. Is that okay?" Chris nodded again. He felt wierd, letting her go out with another person, but he knew.. or at least hoped, that she would stay loyal.  
  
They walked back to Chris' locker room. Chris was sitting down on a wooden bench, against a wall, with his shirt off, and only his leather pants on. Katty was in her ring attire, since she had a match in a few minutes. She walked up to Chris and got down on her knees. "Hey, baby." she said, looking up at him. "So, your going to defend your sexy undisputed championship tonight." she said. He nodded, and looked down at her.  
  
"You aren't supposed to be on your knees." he told her. He got down on one of his knees, and she sat up on the bench. He looked in his bag for a second, and pulled out a black, velvet box, much like the one Kane had given her. In it was an engagement ring. She looked down at him with suprise in her eyes.  
  
"Are you gonna ask me what I think your gonna ask me?" she asked. He nodded, like he had been doing ALL day. "Yes!!!" she shouted. She kissed him like she had never kissed him before, and then held his face in her hands. "Sorry, baby. But I gotta go to the ring and win a tag team championship." He smiled at her, and she walked out of the room, towards Torrie's locker room. She met Torrie half-way there, since she was also walking to the ring.  
  
"Oooh. Where'd you get that ring?" Torrie asked, looking and pointing at the ring.  
  
"Chris asked me to marry him!" she said, excited. Her and Torrie had become best friends since Chris was in the WCW. Torrie looked at her a screeched.  
  
"Oh, gosh!! You said yes didn't you?" Torrie asked. Katty nodded her head, and Torrie stood there in amazement. Just then, Chris came running up behind Katty. He was out of breath, and looked a little scared.  
  
"Oh, God! What's wrong?" Katty asked, worried.  
  
"I saw Kane....and....Undertaker talking. Undertaker.. said.. that, whoo, Undertaker told Kane that you were going to get him fired, and Kane is furious. And Vince told me that instead of going against Kurt, I'm going against Undertaker." Chris told her. "Watch out while you out there. I'll be out there soon." he told her, walking back to get his shirt, and watching out for Kane or Undertaker.  
  
Torrie's music hit, and Katty and her walked out. They walked to the ring, and watched as Lita and Trish walked down. Katty ran outside of the ring and hit Lita, since Katty was the tougher of the two. Torrie waited till Trish was in the ring. Katty punched Lita to the floor, then picked her up and threw her into the steel steps. Torrie was down, since she was very weak, and Trish came running and jumping out of the ring on top of Katty, then pulling her into the ring. She hit Katty's head into the top turnbuckle when Torrie came up behind Trish and threw her out of the ring. Lita came back into the ring and hit Torrie with a chair. Katty moved out of the way, and Lita missed her. Katty was against the ropes when Lita came at her again with the steel chair. Katty hopped up and rammed the chair into Lita's face. Katty then dragged Lita out of the ring, and put her on the announce table. She got on the top rope of the ring, and shoved her elbow into Lita's chest, putting Lita through the announce table. Then, Trish hit Katty in the back of the head with a small TV, then dragged Katty into the ring, covering her. They were about to get to three when Torrie came up and dragged the ref out of the ring, distracting him.  
  
Chris came down the ramp, and clotheslined Trish. Then, he pulled Katty up, and helped her put Trish in the Walls Of Jericho. Torrie pushed the ref back inside the ring as Trish tapped out. "And your winners, and new Women Tag Team Champions.... Katty and Torrie Wilson!" Lilian Garcia announced. Katty got out of the ring and took the mic from her.  
  
"I'm gonna tell them." Katty whispered to Chris. "Everyone... I have an announcement to make. Chris proposed to me earlier." she said. She listened, and heard it. She heard the cheers of millions of fans, and some boo's of the jealous people. "And, of course, I said yes. Because," she said, turning to Chris, " I love you." He looked at her and told her the same thing. Then, Kane's music hit. Torrie ran out of the ring and backstage. Kane ran down to the ring and knocked Chris out of the ring, into the barrier that kept the fans away from the ring. Kane then picked up Katty, and gave her a tombstone into the chair that had fallen from Lita's hands earlier. Katty layed there, motionless, as Chris got up and ran into the ring. He picked up Katty and carried her back to Vince's office.  
  
On the way, Katty woke up. "Chris? Is that you? Where are we going?" she asked. He didn't talk. He just opened up the door to Vince's office.  
  
"Oh, Chris. Is she alright? That definetly wasn't in the script. Well, take her back to your hotel room. This isn't too drastic, thank goodness." Vince told them.  
  
Chris looked up with fury in his eyes. "Not too drastic? Oh, hell, Vince. Look at her!" Vince got up from his desk and slightly leaned forward. "Come on, man. you have to do something."  
  
Vince pointed at him. "You, well, you should just be glad she isn't in the hospital. Or doesn't have amnesia. I'll increase security for the next few weeks. Is that fine with you?" Chris nodded his head and left the room, with Katty leaning on his shoulder so she wouldn't fall down. 


	3. Kane Does Something Drastic

CHAPTER THREE  
  
They walked out of the arena into the parking lot, looking for Katty's car. We they found it, Chris helped Katty in then got in it himself. He drove to the hotel, and by the time they were there, Katty was a lot better, and could walk without having to lean on things. They opened the door to Chris' room and layed their stuff down beside the door. Katty walked over to the bed that she and Chris shared, and layed down. "Well, it's mid-night. We have to get up at five in the morning, so you better get to sleep." Chris told her. She got up and stood behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he layed his hands on hers. "Look, everything will be okay. I'll be laying right beside you the entire night." He handed her one of his shirts and watched her walk into the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked out in one of his over-sized shirts and his boxers. She walked to the bed and got under the covers. She smiled as she realized that Chris would keep her safe, and he would give anything for her.  
  
Chris was still up and hourt later, watching her from the bathroom. He was finally ready to get some sleep. He walked over to the bed and layed down beside Katty, enclosing her in his arms. Before he knew it, the alarm clock rang, waking both of them up. Katty got out of bed and yawned, stretching.  
  
Chris got up from the bed and looked at her, while trying to make the bed. He was doing a poor job. "So, how'd you sleep last night?" he asked her. She looked over at him, and down at the bed, which was now a worse mess than it started out to be.  
  
She walked over to where he was an pushed him out of the way. "Let me get this. Anyway, I slept okay last night. I kept heared knocks at the door though. Probably just my imagination." she said. She had gotten the bed made and had picked up her clothes she was going to wear that day. "I'm going to get changed. What do you want for breakfast?" she asked Chris. He thought for a minute. He hadn't had a breakfast as good as hers for what seemed like years. He looked over at her.  
  
"How about you famous toast? I'm not to hungry this morning." he told her. She nodded and continued into the bathroom to change. She came out a few minutes later in some tight jeans and a white tank top with her hair pulled into a pony tail. "You look so great in the morning." he said, coming up to her and kissing her neck. She stood there, putting the bread into the toaster. She giggled as he kissed her neck. Then there was a knock at the door. Katty jumped, while Chris tensed up. He walked over to the door and looked outside the window. It wasn't Kane, or any of his adversaries. "Katty, come here. You might wanna get this." Chris told her. Katty walked out of the kitchen and over to the door. Opening it, she gasped.  
  
"Mom! Dad! Sis! Where's Dean?" she yelped. She hugged her mother as her father went for Chris and shook his hand. Then they "traded off." Katty's little sister ran up to her and jumped on her. "Oh, and my favorite little sis. How are you?" she asked. Her sister, Toni, was a small 7-year-old who had been in love with wrestling since she was three.  
  
"Oh, and Dean should be here in a moment." said Kim, Katty's mother, referring to her brother who was four years older than her. Dean was 27.  
  
"Chris," she said, turning towards him, "We have to get a few days off! We have to spend some time with my family, and tell them the news!" she said, exceited.  
  
"You aren't gonna have a baby, are you?" said Katty's Dad, sounding quite worried.  
  
"No. Of course not... yet." she told him, with an embarassed look on her face. "We're getting married!" she cried, with joy. Her mother came up to her and hugged her, then started talking all about how she was going to plan the wedding and get the caterers and everything. Chris walked over to Jake, Katty's dad, and looked at Katty, Toni, and her mom.  
  
"Oh, great. Now until you get married, we're gonna have to listen to them talk about it." Jake told Chris. Chris nodded and slapped his forehead. Katty walked over to Chris and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"So, we have a wedding to plan out." she told him. He nodded and put his arms around her waist. "So, come over here and sit on the bed. We need to talk about the date, where, the guest list, everything. I'm starting to get nervous." she told him, starting to get a frown on her face.  
  
"Don't frown. It gives ya wrinkles." he told her. She giggled at his smile that made her fallin love with him five years ago. "Anyway, we'll need to fly out our families, unless we get married while you family is here. Then we'd just have to fly out my family." Chris told her, with a serious look on his face.  
  
Katty turned back around towards her family. "Well, the toast is burnt. Who wants me to go downstairs and get us something?" she asked. Everyone said "me", basically in unison. She wrote down what they wanted and headed out the door to get their breakfast. Chris turned around and walked towards the bed, where Jake, Kim, and Toni were sitting. Kim looked at Chris.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad your marrying our daughter. Your already like part of the family, you know. So, I was thinking, you guys could get married while we're here, and we could fly your family out." Chris nodded and told her that was what he was thinking. He didn't want a big ceremony. Just some with their closet friends and family members.  
  
Katty was walking down the stairs towards the restaraunt went she heard a lot of chatter. Oh, it's normal. But usually not this many people are down here this time of the morning. She thought to herself as she saw the huge crowd of people gathered in a circle. She realized something had happened and she ran down the stairs. Torrie ran up to her and pushed her back. "Someone just got killed! Stabbed, three times! You don't wanna see who got killed!" Torrie told her. Katty pushed her out of the way and worked her way to the front of the crown and gasped. She ran and held the hand of the person who had been stabbed.  
  
"Who in the hell did this?!?" she yelled, crying. "Who in the fuck would kill Dean?!? He's my brother!!!" she cried, laying her head down on his chest. She got back up and ran back through the crowd. Torrie ran back up to her.  
  
"Look, I have something to tell you!" Torrie yelled. Katty kept running up the stairs not listening.  
  
"I have to tell my family!!" Katty shouted back at her, making Torrie strop right in her tracks. Torrie stood there, not knowing what to do or say. She couldn't think. Katty ran up to her room and opened the door. Everyone stared at her and saw her crying. They all came to the doorway.  
  
"Someone killed Dean!" she scram. Everyone started talking at once, asking if she knew what she was talking about, and if she was sure it was him. She just started running down the hallway to the stairs again. Her family was forced to follow her, to see if she was telling the truth. Torrie stopped Chris when she saw him. He tried to get past her but she wouldn't let him.  
  
"What the hell do you want, Torrie? My fiance's brother just died and your stopping me from going with Katty?" he asked, as frustrated as hell. Torrie looked down at the floor, then back up at him.  
  
"Look, I know who did it. It was Kane. I was coming down the stairwell, and I saw Dean. Then I saw Kane come up behind him, so I hid. Then when Kane stabbed him, I started yelling and Kane came after me. Luckily, people started gathering around, so he left." she said, tears running down her cheeks. Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he knew that he had to tell Katty.  
  
Chris ran towards the crowd. When he got through them, he saw Katty and her family surrounded around Dean, crying. "Katrina." he said, calling her real name. She looked up at him and put her hands in front of her, signaling for him to pull her up. He pulled her up and took her out of the crowd. He clasped her hands in his, and she looked up towards him. He could see the tears flowing gently down her face, and it broke his heart to see her that way. But he knew he had to stay strong. "Um, well, there's no easy way to say this. Torrie told me that, she told me that Kane killed your brother." Katty looked suprised and ran away, upstairs. He ran after her.  
  
He opened the door to the hotel room and found her sitting against her bed. He slowly walked over to her and sat in front of her. He didn't say anything. She looked up at him. "You know, maybe, just maybe, Kane is trying to kill people close to me. And you'd be his first target, probably, if he hadn't seen Dean first." she said. He nodded and looked down at the floor. "Look, you his target now. I get it. We need to get married. Soon. Tonight!" she squealed. His eyes widened as she got up and packed hers and his stuff. She threw his stuff at him, and he got up and ran over to her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this? Without your family?" he asked her. She thought for a minute, but then she just walked out the door and towards the car. They were in California right now, so it would only take them about an hour to get from where they were to Las Vegas.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR is coming soon! 


End file.
